A Wolf in RWBY
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: After a battle I'm sucked into the RWBY Universe, next thing I know I'm fighting mobsters and getting arrested. Somehow, I get accepted into Beacon and now I'm stuck in a school filled with people armed with crazy weapons. How do I get myself into these situations? I don't own RWBY. Rated T for blood and language. RIP Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

Dan: WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY!

Sarah: As my Christmas present.

Dan: So let me get this straight. You want me to write a RWBY fan fiction, even though I'm already writing the MLP: FiM and Frozen fan fictions you asked for. And that's not including my own stories or the Totally Spies one you want.

Sarah: Yup.

Dan: Who the fuck do you think I am! Santa Fiction or Fan Claus?

Sarah: No. You're my older brother and I'm asking you nicely to write a story for me, a long one.

Dan: I'd rather fight Chuck Norris.

Chuck: That could be arranged.

Sarah throws him into her closet.

Dan: Should I be concerned?

Sarah: No! PLEASE! I'll hook you up with a friend of mine.

Dan: I'm a lot of things but I'm no pedophile.

Sarah: She's your age and she's a gamer and she's hot.

Dan: Hmm... Pete? Mat? Ted?

Dan's friends jump through the window

Pete: Fuck no!

Ted: Absolutely not.

Mat: Yes.

Everyone looks at Mat, shocked.

Pete: Mat? Did Sarah brain wash you.

Mat: You guys don't have younger relatives so you can't understand what it's like for me and Dan. Also, Dan as your best friend, I say you do it. You have all the time in the world to finish your other stories.

Pete, Ted: I thought I was your best friend.

Dan: Let's not start another conflict. Fine Sarah! I'll write your story.

He sits at his desk.

Sarah: Yay! Thanks bro-bro. For this, I'll by you an awesome gift.

Ted: It's Christmas Eve.

Sarah: Who says I'm buying it.

Dan: Sarah, before you go, any requirements?

Sarah: You have to be in it.

Pete: Why do you have an obsession with his OC?

Sarah: I just like his personality.

Dan: Shit! I just realized. I have to start watching RWBY. Well, another thing on my watch list.

He wrote RWBY in a note book next to The Walking Dead, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones and My Little Pony.

Dan looks at the audience and at his friends.

Dan: What!? It's research for Sarah's stories, fuck off!

Story:  
>Real World<p>

Dan was walking through his city, more specifically Virus City. _"We should really find a better name for it, now that the war is over there's no reason to keep it." _Dan told his dark self, Shadow _"Nah, it means something. It's the city where a inhumane idea infected other cities like a virus. It's the city where it all began." _Shadow told him _"Yeah but we're past that, we-" _BOOM! Explosions surrounded Dan, multiple buildings crumbled as giant balls of energy flew into them. They were all coming from a giant red monster that looked like Satan. _"We can't have one nice day can we?" _Dan thought _"Nope, let's kill that motherfucker!"_ yelled Shadow.

Dan used his hover boots to blast off into the sky, while at the same time he called his twin brother Secret "Hey Dan, what do you need." Secret asked through the phone "Secret! I need you to check if Sarah is practicing any satanic summoning or something like that. "Ok, I'm headed for the basement. Why?" "Oh, no reason. OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT THERE'S A FUCKING HUGE DEVIL TEARING UP THE CITY!" "Well at least you're having an interesting day. Oh and Sarah has nothing to do with the devil, she's playing tea party with her friends." "Thanks." Dan hung up and looked at the monster. _"Shadow? Any ideas?" "Wolf form!" "Guess we have no choice."_ Dan landed and crouched into a wolf hunting stance, like he was ready to pounce. Black energy covered his body as a long black tail appeared, attached to him. He then grew, higher than a skyscraper and much, much bigger than the devil. When the transformation ended, in his place was a giant black wolf, with white eyes, sharp teeth and a long tail. Dan was in the middle of its chest, with chains attached to his wrists and feet, which acted like puppeteer strings. Needless to say, the devil was terrified.

Dan stomped on the devil killing him instantly, you might say that it wasn't worth transforming into a giant wolf just to do that, but in the end it was effective. He transformed back into his human form and landed in the middle of the road, looking at the damage caused by the devil. He was about to ask Shadow something, but then a portal opened behind him "Oh no." he said, summoning his katana and shoving it into the ground. The portal began sucking him in with tremendous force, along with the debris surrounding him. In the end, the sword was pulled out and Dan was sucked in. "NOT AGAIN!" he yelled.

Dimensional Tunnel

_"Are you kidding me, this has to be the fifth time this has happened. No doubt Sarah is behind this as well."_ said Shadow angrily. "1. We have to tell her this is getting old 2. Let's hope we're not going to another girly universe." said Dan

RWBY Universe

Dan was spat out on a roof. He looked around and realized immediately where they were. "We're in the RWBY universe!" _"Dammit Dan! I told you we should have watched all the episodes. Now we're stuck here and we only know what happens in the first season." "Calm down." "Do you even remember what happens?" "Yeah, Ruby is attacked in some jewel store and-" _CRASH! _"And I think we found her" _said Shadow. Dan jumped and climbed on the building until he reached his destination, a road where a girl dressed in black and red was fights some mobsters. _"Aren't you going to help her?" _asked Shadow _"You kidding? She doesn't need my help, she did get a scratch in the... is RWBY considered an anime or cartoon?" "I think it's a cartoon. Anime translates to Japanese Cartoon."_

A scream snapped Dan from his thoughts. It came from Ruby, who was bleeding! _"Those bastards shot her!" _exclaimed Shadow _"What the- That didn't happen in-" "Forget what you saw. Help the poor girl before she gets killed."_ Dan jumped off the building, in front Ruby. "You pricks have a lot of nerve shooting a lady." The leader, a man dressed in white, while his henchmen were dressed in black. "Oh! Look boys! This punk is going to give me a lesson in manners." laughed the leader "I'd give you a lesson in clothing but I think you're beyond my help." replied Dan in a cold voice before turning to Ruby. His hands started glowing green and he placed them on the spot the shot her. In seconds the wound disappeared. "There you go. Good as new." he said "Excuse me for a moment." he then turned back to the mob. "Ok fuckers, bring it!" The group burst out laughing. "You don't even have a weapon!" said one of the lackeys "Unlike you pussies I fight with my fists." They started laughing again _"Fuck being anonymous. Kill those dicks!" _yelled Shadow. Dan disappeared in a puff of smoke. Reappearing in front of them, he punched one of them with a flaming fist. This happened so fast the rest didn't have time to react when Dan grabbed onto the face of another henchman. His hands were still engulfed in fire and smoke, the man screamed as his flesh burned. "You-you killed them." said the leader. Dan looked at him, the man could see the hate in Dan's eyes. "Never fucking shoot a girl in front of me." he hissed. Behind him a shadow of a wolf could be seen. The henchmen dropped their weapons and ran for their life. _"Dan, I must say, I'm loving this sadistic side of you." _Shadow told him. Before Dan could stop him, the leader dropped a crystal on the ground and smashed it, the result was like a flash bang. Dan looked for him but he fled. "Up there!" said Ruby as she pointed to the man. He was climbing a ladder onto a roof. "Let's get him!" Ruby yelled as she launched herself on the roof. As for Dan, he created a pillar of ice under him that launched in the air and onto the roof.

They saw the man getting in a hover plane, as soon as he was on it, it took off. "Goodbye Red, goodbye Wolf." said the man, throwing a red crystal in front of Ruby, he then shot it with his cane pistol causing it to explode. Dan didn't have time to save her, thankfully he didn't have to. A older blond woman used what looked like a shield spell, that protected them. "Dammit!" yelled the man as he went into the cockpit and in his place came a woman with golden eyes and dressed in a red dress. She and the blond exchanged blows, using a form of combat that Dan had not seen before. It was similar to magic, but at the same time it was strangely different. However the blond didn't manage to stop the plane and it began to fly away. _"Hey Dan, why don't you show them how __you__ take out a plane."_ Dan nodded mentally. He extended his arms upward. The three girls were confused, but the two next to him saw a storm cloud form above the plane. Dan pulled his arms down, causing a rain of thunderbolts to fall upon the plane. Since it wasn't very high up, it didn't crash, but it did catch on fire. "Time to end this." Dan jumped off the roof and on the street, he looked at the plane, where the golden eyed woman was looking at him. But she wasn't angry. No. She had a look of interest in her eyes. Using the fire from the plane, she threw a giant fireball at him. Dan extended his arm and caught it. It began to get smaller and smaller until Dan absorbed the flame completely. He started walking towards her, then her associate emerged from the plane and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared. "Cowards!" Dan yelled.

Before he could even start to think, he was grabbed by his hoodie. "Hey! What are you doing! Get off!" He yelled "You, young man, are in a lot of trouble." Ruby walked along with them. Dan knew why he was in trouble and he knew Ruby was too. "How did you do that!? You're a Huntress aren't you, can I have an autograph!? Are you an alien or something!?" these were the things Ruby asked the both of them.

_"Well Shadow I guess it's safe to say we'll break out of jail on our first day here." "Fuck! You beat my record of Fastest Time of Getting Jailed When Entering a New Universe." "Huh? How'd you get arrested last time?" "I may have blown up Justin Bieber's house." _Dan was thrown aback _"When was this?" "When you were super tired, remember? You slept for a few weeks and I was in charge of our body, I got sent to a universe where Justin Bieber is king. So I blew that little shit's house up." "Up high my friend."_

?

Dan and Ruby were inside a dark room, with a single light coming from a lamp above them. Dan was playing on his phone while Ruby fidgeted in her seat. "How are you so calm?" asked Ruby "Well, I'm sorry for my language but I can't find a better way to say it. I really don't give a fuck about what they're going to do to me." "Even if they throw you in prison." _"Should I respond truthfully?"_ Dan asked Shadow _"Yeah."_ "It just as easy to bust out as it is to get in it." he said "What do you mean?" asked the confused girl. " It just is. Also think of it like this, we're teenagers, they could only send us for a small amount of time anyway." "Nope, they can send us to a high security prison if they wanted. Don't you remember, they changed that law a long time ago." _"What the fuck is wrong with those people?"_ said Shadow "Either way. We stopped, or should I say, you stopped a bunch of criminals, they can't send us to jail. They could only give me fines for property damage and maybe a few years for murder." Said Dan "I still can't believe you killed those guy." "Uh, you're not going to hate me for it?" "No, it's just that... someone dying if front of me. It's..." "Unpleasant. You never get used to it. If you did then you would be the prime example of a monster." "Then, how do you..." "Look, throughout my life I've had the displeasure of doing things I'm not proud of and I'm sorry you had to see that." Ruby nodded, she realized that that part of his life was one that he did not want to discuss.

After a few minutes the blond entered the room. _"Wait a minute. I just realized, she uses a riding crop as her weapon." _said Shadow _"Hey, you're right." "That's a kinky way to fight." "Shut it, you pervert."_ "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." she said _"Did they seriously make her name into a reference to The Wizard of Oz?"_ "If it were my decision, I'd send the both of you back home, with nothing more than a smack on the wrist." She said as she smacked her crop on the table, scaring Ruby but leaving Dan unfazed. "But, there's someone here who want to meet you." A man entered the room, with a plate full of cookies and a mug in his other hand. "Ruby Rose and we're still searching for your name." he told Dan _"Good luck!"_ "My name is Professor Ozpin." _"Oh come on!"_ "I must ask you Ruby. Where did you learn this?" Glynda showed them on a tablet Ruby taking out some henchmen with her scythe. "My uclth Qroth." she said with her mouth full of cookies "Swallow." Dan told her and she did. Then she said "My uncle Qrow. He taught me everything I know." "Well, I'll be, the old man's still alive." said Ozpin with a smile. He then turned to Dan "Do you mind introducing yourself?" "Would you believe I have amnesia and-" "Do I look like was born yesterday." "Yes." Dan said honestly "The gray hair and tiny glasses that look more like a useless fashion trend give it away." Ruby giggled, while the professor's look hardened "How are you able to do this?" he asked. Dan looked at the tablet and saw himself summoning the Ionic Storm and turning into smoke. _"Shit! We're fucked man! They're going to send us to some testing facility."_ Shadow screamed "You can tell me this. Or you could tell me your name." "Or you can go to hell." Dan told him. Ozpin raised his eyebrow "The fact that we could do anything to you, doesn't scare you? Does it?" he asked "You're talking to a kid who summoned a rain of thunderbolts and can turn into smoke. Are you really asking me that?" Dan replied. Ozpin grinned "I like you." he said " Now I want to ask the both of you if you want to join my school?" "Yes!" yelled Ruby "Sir! May I talk to you in private?" asked Glynda "You can tell me right here." "I don't like to use this term, but that child is a murderer! Not to mention the fact that he nearly blew up a plane in a public area!" "That's why I want him to join. We need hunters who will take risks. Who make hard decisions. We need them to be fearless. Hopefully he'll inspire the rest of the students. So what do you say?" Ozpin asked Dan. "Please come! I'd love to have a friend with me and my sister." begged Ruby "Friend?" "Yup, we're friends. Speaking of which. I'm Ruby." she said hyperactively, extending her hand. Dan shook it "I'll tell you my name in private." He said innocently, while trying not to laugh at Ozpin's face. "Fine, I'll join." he said. "Splendid, but I'm afraid you'll need a weapon, can't just use your powers. It would upset the other students." said the Professor, so Dan pulled out his Desert Eagle and katana. "I haven't seen that kind of gun in centuries." Glynda joked. "But it'll do."

Later

Dan was looking outside the window of a airship he was on. _"I've never felt so depressed in my life." _Dan thought _"That's because you're listening to depressing music. Turn that shit off."_ Dan turned the music off and put his headphones into his unlimited storage watch. "Hey! Come meet me sister." Ruby told him. Dan smiled as he walked to her _"I guess it's not that bad. I do have a friend, probably two."_

End Chapter

Dan: Done!

Time: 3:40

Dan: SHIT!

Sarah: MERRY CHRISTMAS BRO!

Dan: Thanks! You too. Here's your present.

Hands her a box.

Sarah: I thought the story was my-

Dan: Meh, you're my little sister, the story is an extra.

Sarah: Here's yours.

Hands him a box and they open it at the same time.

Dan: Wow, an Oculus Rift! Thanks!

Sarah: Oh My GOD! A life replica of Ruby's Scythe!

(In Another Universe)

?: WHO STOLE MY FUCKING WEAPON.

(Back To Dan and Sarah)

Sarah: Merry Christmas Dan.

Dan: Merry Christmas Sarah. And Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and Have an Awesome Day to those who don't.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Story

Dan continued to look down on the city, making a mental map. _"We're need to hack into a satellite if we want to have any source of GPS tracking here." _Dan thought _"What's wrong? That's never been a problem before." _asked Shadow _"I have no clue what sort of computers these guys have. It could be completely different from what we have back home."_ "BOO!" Dan's instincts took over as he pulled out his gun and pointed at the person behind him. "Whoa, easy!" exclaimed Ruby raising her hands. "Dammit Ruby, don't do that!" "Ruby, I told you that was a bad idea." said a blond that was approaching them "I'm sorry about my little sister, sometimes I wonder how she's still not in kindergarten." Ruby stuck her tongue out at her elder sister "I'm Yang." she said "Dan." He replied shaking her hand. "Thank you for saving my sister." "It was my pleasure." Yang began inspecting Dan, from top to bottom. "Uh..." he said trying to show the fact that he was getting uncomfortable "Sis, do you think you could stop ogling him." said Ruby elbowing her sister. "Easy Ruby, I won't steal your boyfriend." "He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled waving her arms around.

Beacon

They finally arrived and not even a few minutes later, Yang ditched them to stay with her friends. "So... what now?" asked Ruby, Dan looked around and saw the Beacon Tower. Just like that, he got an idea.

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Ruby "Fine! You stay here. I'm climbing." Dan jumped onto the building's wall and began climbing upwards _"Do you have a reason for doing this?"_ asked Shadow _"This is the highest point on campus. We'll see the whole school from up there."_ _"Well I have to say, Cole, Delsin and Ezio would be proud of you." _A few minutes later Dan reached the pointy top. Balancing himself perfectly, he looked around. "Aaah, I've missed this feeling." The peace and quiet were describable through one word, bliss. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled a voice from below. "-Sigh- It was too good to last." Dan said to himself. He jumped off the tower and when he reached the ground he saw Ruby getting scolded by a white haired girl.

_"And here's Weiss, with her high pitched voice and ice-queen attitude."_ said Shadow _"Soon enough we'll meet Blake and Jaune."_ _"I'm impressed with your memory Dan.." "The whole reason we started watching RWBY, is because Sarah was enjoying it. I was sure she was going to send us here eventually."_ Dan walked up to the two girls "Whoa, easy, I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." Ruby hid herself behind Dan and squeaked out "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." "But she nearly blew off my hair." complained Weiss. "Look, it's obvious you two got off on the wrong foot. You should forget about it and be friends." Intervened Dan "Hmmph." said Weiss as she began to walk the other way. "Jesus! That's one crabby girl." exclaimed Dan. "I have to say. You did a great job." said a voice behind them. Dan and Ruby turned and saw no one other than Blake. "Blake." she said as she outstretched her hand "Dan Professional Peace Keeper." He introduced himself, after which he bowed down and kissed her hand, causing her to blush and giggle.

_"Aw, you're so fucking romantic, it makes me want to throw up." "Says the guy who hasn't had a second girlfriend." "OK! 1. I'm stuck in this seal, and 2. At least I don't fuck every hot female I run into and add them to my interdimensional harem." "I don't have a harem, you do." "No, my girlfriend is making one for me. You however have a lot of girlfriends, in different dimensions, who, somehow, are not bothered with sharing you." "Pretty much." "LET ME OUT! I WANNA GO SEE CRISTINA!"_ Dan turned off his mental link with his darker self and continued walking to the designated meeting place, which was The Amphitheater, with Ruby. Blake decided to go her own way. "What was that all about?" asked a blonde boy who was watching from the sidelines. "Girls fighting about their hair." replied Dan "She started it." complained Ruby "From what I understand, you blew up in her face." "It was an accident." "No! Sure! I've had bad chemistry experiments blow up in my face too!" laughed Dan, causing Ruby to cross her arms and turn red. The boy laughed and said "I'm Jaune." "I'm Dan and this tomato is Ruby." "Hey!" "Easy, I'm joking!" "Your jokes are mean." They continued walking in a group, discussing about different things. Until they reached a specific topic, weapons. "My weapon is called Crescent Rose." said Ruby, turning a small metal object into a giant scythe. "As you can see it's a giant scythe, but it's also a high power sniper rifle." "Well, I have this sword." said Jaune pulling out a normal knight sword "I can also turn my sheath into a shield." he said pulling off his sheath and doing just as he said. "Cool!" said Dan "It's easier than carrying a normal sheath along with a shield." "You're like Dan, he has only a katana and a gun." said Ruby "For your information, it's a custom made Desert Eagle, a thousand times more powerful and I can attach a silencer for stealth mission. Also, I can do a million things with my sword. Like this." Dan summoned his katana, it flashed and turned into a scythe, smaller than Ruby's. It had a traditional design, except the handle was made out of black metal. "This is just one of its abilities." "Meh, your scythe is smaller." said Ruby, with that Dan's scythe became just as big as hers. "Did I mention it can change size?"

They finally reached The Amphitheater. "Hey guys!" yelled Yang "I saved you a spot!" Dan and Ruby turned to Jaune "Oh! It was nice meeting you, see you after the ceremony!" said Ruby "Yeah! We'll see you later." Dan said as Ruby headed towards her sister. "Aw man, now where am I gonna find nice people to talk to." Jaune whined "Hey don't worry. We're friends. We'll see each other again. Besides I'm sure you'll find plenty of other people who'll hang out with you." "You think so? I'm not the most..." "Look dude! If people don't like you, fuck 'em. You're a cool guy, I know it, Ruby knows it, don't let anyone change you. I'll see ya in class, maybe." Dan told him, extending his hand. Jaune shook it and started looking for a seat. Before Dan left, he saw a redhead follow Jaune. "Looks like someone found their first admirer."

"So, what happened to you two? Ruby, you've been here not even one hour and you already have 2 boyfriends?" joked Yang "Yeah right! I blew up in some girls face and she was really mad and she started screaming and it made me feel really bad! I just wanted her to stop yelling! She was about to skin me alive if Dan hadn't-" "Hey!" Yelled Weiss, behind her "Oh God! It's Happening Again!" Ruby yelled as she jumped into Dan's arms. Weiss shoved a pamphlet into Ruby's face, talking about legal rights and how her company was not responsible for any injury. _"Damn, this must happen a lot if she carries pamphlets around." "No kidding." _Dan nearly jumped _"Shadow?" "Guess again." "Devastation?!" "Bingo! We have a winner! Give him a whore, some whiskey and condoms." "How-how?" "How am I speaking to you? Well simple. When you turned off the mental link with Shadow, you activated mine." "Why aren't you screaming bloody murder and how you're going to kill me, rape every hot woman in the multiverse and rule it." "Meh, it's gotten old. I still hate you but my throat hurts from cursing." "OK" "And I'm still going to kill you." "OK! GOODBYE! DICK!" _Dan sighed, realizing he missed his antihero self, and remembering how batshit insane his evil self was. _"Hey Shadow. Are you done with your fit?" "Fuck you. And yes."_

The students looked towards the stage as they saw the principal walking in front of them. He talked about some crap that Dan couldn't care less about, then his blonde assistant took over. "You'll be sleeping in the ballroom. Tomorrow, your trial begins." she said.

Ballroom (9:45 PM)

Dan fell on his sleeping bag. He was wearing pajama pants and no shirt so there was nothing covering his muscles and the wolf tattoo he had on his right shoulder. _"Don't you think you're wearing too much?"_ asked Shadow sarcastically _"I'm not the only one here not wearing a shirt." "I was referring to the tattoo. It's going to raise questions." "Let them ask, I'm not answering." "Dan, this is not the time to be reckless. We need to stay hidden, at least until we know more about what we're dealing with." "What do you mean hidden?" "No powers. We can't give them anything to use against us. Remember, these people are not very accepting of people who are different." _Before Dan could reply he was awoken by the sound of arguing. He groan as he raised his tired body to see that it was the protagonists fighting each other verbally, except for Blake, who still had that emotionless face. She was sitting with her back towards the wall, watching Ruby and Yang argue with Weiss. _"Hey Shadow? You said no powers right?" "Yeah? Why?"_ "Hey Ruby! Catch!" Dan told her. He threw her a metal ball, which she caught with ease. The ball began beeping before it exploded into green gas. The next thing everyone knew, the arguing girls were on the floor, sound asleep.

Dan, being the gentleman that he was, carried each of them to their sleeping mats. "How did you do that?" asked Blake "High power sleep bomb." Dan responded as he fell down on his mat. "You know, you really are a one-of-a-kind peacekeeper." said Blake causing Dan to smile. "Thanks, I'll add that to the list of compliments people make me. I'll need your full name." He joked "Blake Belladonna" she replied with a giggle. "Dan Wolf. Also you should smile more. It suits you better than that permanent scowl." "I don't have a-" she began, but Dan was already asleep.

Unknown Location

A woman was standing in front of a screen, rewinding the footage where Dan was performing a Ionic Storm. "Milady, it's time to go." said a voice behind her "Yes, let's go." she said as she walked away from the computer. _"That boy. He doesn't use Dust or Aura. Those powers are something completely different."_ She grabbed a communicator and dialed in a few numbers. "Yeah?" said a voice on the other end "I have a job for you. I want you to find out all you can about the boy in the picture. Then report back to me." "Sure, but why do you need him." The woman smiled "If it works out, he'll be the trump card that will end all of this in our favor." "Understood." the man hanged up, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts "Power and good looks. Seems like I've hit the jack pot." she laughed to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Exam

Story:

Dan got up and did his daily routine, he got dressed brushed his teeth and equipped his hidden blades. Testing them to make sure they worked, he also attracted the attention of his colleagues. _"Dammit Dan! What did I say last night?" _complained Shadow _"No powers?" "And...?" "To not attract any attention to myself?" "And what did you do." "Attract attention to myself." "You're lucky I'm here. Or else you'll already be in a testing facility."_

Dan passed Ruby and Yang. Who, from what he heard, were talking about team mates. _"Oh yeah. Remember? They'll launch us into that forest and the first person we make eye contact with, will be our partner."_ exclaimed Shadow. Dan wasn't thrilled by the idea. But then again, he only met a fraction of these people and he didn't even watch the show completely, so hopefully they were better than the first impressions they gave him. _"Seriously Dan, what's the worst that could happen?" "Shadow, we both know that a day with me could kill even a major character." "It's not that bad." "Remember Scrappy?"_

Weeks ago In the Scooby Doo Universe

Dan had joined the gang, who were solving a mystery in a haunted house. They decided to spilt up and Dan was left with Scrappy.

"Hey Dan! I think something moved behind this bookcase!" "Scrappy! WAIT!" Dan was too late, Scrappy attacked the bookcase, causing it to tip over and fall over him. Crushing his tiny body and splattering blood all over the room. "SHIT!"

End Flash Back

_"Uh... Right... Forgot about that." "Let's just get through the day and not mention it again." "Deal."_

Later

Ozpin explained the basics, they were supposed to survive being catapulted and make it to the north end of the forest. "Question." said Shaun but the headmaster ignored him "I wish you all the best of luck." said Ozpin as they began sending people through the air "Isn't catapulting your students a bit harsh?" asked Dan "Not at all. In fact, it's like giving you all a head start." he said with a smile "Cheeky mother-" Dan was thrown into the air "FUCKER!"

In The Forest

Dan landed on his feet. He skid a few meters before he stopped completely. Looking around, he realized he ended up in the worst place he could be at the moment. In the middle of a group of Grimm Wolves. "Ah shit." The wolves howled and snarled at him. "What? Big bad mutt scared of a real wolf?" Dan asked it with a smirk. The leader of the pack pounced, his sharp claws were about to cut Dan to bits. Sadly, he was cut in half by Dan's katana. "Pfft, weakling." This action enraged the rest of the pack, causing them to attack Dan at the same time. However they were all cut down by his swords and blown to bits by his guns.

Dan observed the carnage around him. Deciding that he could use the grim DNA to his advantage, Dan crouched next to a body and began examining it. Before he could get a better look, his body began absorbing the mangled body. "Oh no!" Dan's body began to be covered in black lines, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. "NO!" _"So much pain, so much hatred, so delicious..."_ Devastation's voice filled Dan's ears. _"I need MORE!" _Just like that, Dan's body began absorbing the bits and pieces surrounding him. With the last of his willpower Dan covered his hands with electricity and brought them to his face. The electricity passed through his body, destroying Devastation's control over it. But it also knocked Dan out cold.

Much Later

A terrifying scream rang through the forest, waking Dan up. "What, who?" "YANG!" Dan's heartbeat quickened as he heard Ruby's worried cry. He ran in the direction he heard the scream. After running a few moments he reached a cliff. He saw Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, the red headed girl that was following him the other day, along with two people Dan hadn't met, standing on a platform which was held up by some bridges above a dark abyss. But then he saw something that infuriated him. Yang was on the ground with a giant wound in her stomach, the cause was a giant Grimm scorpion that was getting ready to attack again.

_"Dan! I know what you're thinking and-" _Started Shadow _"Screw you!"_ Dan summoned power into his feet and jumped high up in the air. Black electricity covered his hands and feet, he then slammed himself on the scorpion's back "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" "Dan! Watch out!" yelled Ruby pointing at its tail. Dan caught it before it could attack and pulling the scorpion by it, he slammed it onto the bridge they were on. The force destroyed the bridge's supports causing it to crumble. Dan jumped off it just in time to make it back to safety with the rest of the group.

"What in Karma's name is going on here?" Ruby tried explaining but she fell to her knees, crying, holding her older sister's body. Dan crouched next to her "Ruby." he said trying to get her attention. She continued crying, not even looking at him. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him "Listen to me. I can help her but I need you to trust me and stay back." Ruby nodded and did as she was told. Dan placed his arms on Yang's wounds. She twitched in pain _"Thank... She's still alive." "Atheist." _Dan ignored the voice in his head and began healing Yang. The same way he did with Ruby when they met. After a few seconds Yang's wound had completely disappeared. "What are you?" asked Weiss. "Let's move." Dan put Yang's arm over his shoulder and began walking on another bridge that led back into the forest. "Watch out!" yelled the other boy that was with them. A huge crow grim was approaching the bridge. "Ruby, take care of your sister." Dan said as he handed Ruby Yang and began running to the edge of the bridge. "Dan! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-!" Dan jumped off the bridge and onto the crow's back. "OK, let's see how you attack us without your wings." Dan told the giant bird, he then pulled out his katana and sliced its wings clean off.

The bird cried in pain as it pummeled down into the dark abyss. Dan jumped back where his friends were and began walking towards them. For some reason they still had terrified faces. "What's with y-" He stopped "There's something behind me. Right?" They nodded. Dan turned around and saw something that defied nature. The crow's body combined with the scorpion's. It had the bird's body, feet, beak and it had the wings on the back. It also had the scorpions claws and tail. "Uh, guys? Do Grimms usually do that?" Dan asked "Run!" yelled Weiss, helping Ruby with Yang. Dan stood still, no daring to move an inch. The monster looked at him, not breaking eye contact in any way. Dan saw intelligence in this creature, how it was waiting for him to make the first move. "Dan!" yelled Blake. "Go! I'll be right behind you guys." he told her.

Blake wanted to stay, but she had faith in him, so she ran after the group. Dan, with lightning speed, pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot the beast. It's body was blown to bits, but... it began regenerating. " No one can die peacefully can they?" Dan sighed, knowing there was one way he knew for sure will kill the monster. "Devastation? I hope you're hungry." A small black flame appeared above Dan's heart, then black lines covered his hands, chest and arms. Turning his hands and arms black, along with turning his fingers into long knives. Dan screamed as he pounced and punctured the abomination's heart, causing it to scream in pain. Once again, Dan's body absorbed the creature. This time however, it hurt so much it made Dan black out.

Dan's Mind

Dan woke up in front of a giant prison cell, where Devastation lived. He then witnessed one of the most gruesome and horrible things he had seen in his life. He saw the creature, screaming in pain as Devastation ate it alive. Dan began trembling, the simple fact that he was there without wanting to, meant that Devastation was getting powerful. When the monster turned his head to face Dan, he tried crawling away in fear. Covering his ears and closing his eyes, Dan tried to get as far away as possible, but then he heard it. _"Where are you going old friend? It's been a long time." _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _"Why? You're afraid that I'll remind you of what we did together?"_ "STOP!" _"All the villages we torched?" _"STOP IT!" Dan began crying _"All the people we killed." _Images of fire, mangled bodies and blood entered Dan's mind. _"All the women we rap-"_ "SHUT UP!".

?

"Dan! Wake up!." "AHHH!" Dan jolted awake, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "Dan? Are you all right?" Ozpin asked him. Dan looked at him, not even bothering to ask him how he knew his name. "Easy, you're safe." The headmaster had no idea how wrong he was.

Later

"Your friends told me what happened. I must say thank you for saving Yang's life." "Of course. How is she?" "Up and about. You really have a talent for healing." "Thank you." There was a long silence. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened to you while you were unconscious?" Ozpin asked "Trust me sir. It's better not knowing." "I'll take your word for it." "May I go now?" "Of course. And Dan?" "Yes?" "Don't hesitate to ask me for help, I'm always here to do that." "Thank you sir. And thank you for the hot chocolate." "Any time. And don't forget to go to the Amphitheater to find out who your team is." "But sir, I never got a relic." "So you were paying attention. Don't worry, we'll work this out."

The Amphitheater

Dan walked inside the Amphitheater and as soon as he did, everyone began staring at him. "Dan!" yelled a voice Dan had dearly missed. Before he could react he was enveloped in a hug by everyone he was with in the forest. "I'm so glad you're safe." "I'm glad you guys are too." Dan replied, "Which reminds me." he said turning to the two he didn't know "Who are you guys?" "Oh, hi! Sorry if we made you feel super uncomfortable with that hug." "I didn't even want to. You pushed me." "Now, let's not point fingers. My name's Nora Valkyrie, and this is..." she said pushing the boy forward. "I'm Lie Ren."

"Nice to meet you both. Now can someone tell me why everyone is looking at me funny?" asked Dan. "We all saw what you did." said Weiss "What?" "What you did, the powers you have." "Shit."

"May I have everyone's attention." said Glynda from atop the stage "We will now announce the teams." Dan ignored the announcements as he analyzed the faces of the people around him. Some looked at him with fear, others with hate and some with, admiration? "And so, you will now be known as team RWBY." Dan looked at the stage and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang standing in front of Ozpin. "Led by Ruby Rose." Dan mimicked the mouth of the headmaster, knowing what happened the past few minutes. "Now here comes a dilemma. We have one student who didn't get a relic, please Dan, come here." Dan got up on the stage "While Dan here, didn't get a relic, he did save someone's life, as you all have seen." Dan frowned _"He showed them! The bastard!"_ "And for that I have decided he will join her team, but he will not be included in the team's name." Dan's new team screamed in joy. "Now I know it's been a long day, so all of you go to bed."

Much Later In Ozpin's Tower

Glynda walked next to Ozpin. "Do you think it was a good idea?" "Do you still have a problem with him?" Ozpin asked "No, I see the good in him. But others might not." She said as they looked at Dan. Who was on his dorm's roof, looking at the stars. "No, but people will grow to accept him. I just feel it." replied Ozpin "Unlike the other students, he knows what war is like. What dangers they face and how to overcome them. I see it in his eyes." Glynda nodded "But don't you think you should have told him what he did?" They turned towards a black zone in the Emerald Forest. "No."

With Dan

Dan and his team got to their rooms and got ready for bed. When everyone except Dan was asleep, he slipped outside through the window. Looking at the stars always calmed him down and helped him think. After the experience with Devastation, he needed it. "Dan?" "Holy!" Dan jumped, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the voice. "Yang! Don't do that!" she giggled as she sat down next to him. "Nightmares?" "Kinda." the was a small silence "I never got to thank you personally for saving me." "You don't have to thank me. We're friends, how could I not try to save you?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Dan's face immediately turned red, thankfully it was dark so she couldn't see it. "Try to sleep. Ok? We have a big day tomorrow." "Yeah." With one last glance at the moon and a smile, Dan followed his teammate.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: The Beanie

Story:

Beacon Dorms ( September 5th 7:00 AM)

A loud alarm filled the room, waking up the four girls. "Aww no! It's time for school!" Complained Ruby "You're lucky to even be here and you're complaining?" asked Weiss "I always hate waking up early, no matter what." "Hey? Where's Dan?" asked Blake.

They realized that the only boy on their team was not in the room. "He probably woke up early and left so he wouldn't wake us." said Weiss. "But where could he be now?" "Breakfast?" suggested Ruby. They went with Ruby's idea and got dressed. After that they headed to breakfast, however, on the way they saw a group of people looking at something. Pushing through all of them, they found Professor Ozpin in the front.

They were all watching...Dan? Fighting combat drones. He was without a shirt, in sweatpants and sneakers with some things on his wrists. Causing every female to stare at his body and tattoo.

` "Professor? What's happening?" asked Weiss "Oh! I'm just showing Dan our practice drones." "How long has he been up?" "I have no idea. I found him during my morning stroll, wandering around. He asked me where he could find something to fight. So I thought I'd observe him. That was two hours ago." "WHAT!" they looked at Dan. He looked exhausted and half dead, but angry and like he could go on for hours to come.

Dan ducked under a punch and grabbed the robots back, shoving his hidden blade into its chest like a madman. After the robot's body was toast, Dan moved to the next, using a combination of martial arts and stabbing with his hidden blades. Until, finally, there was only one left. With extreme force, Dan punched through its chest, taking its energy core in the process. He pulled his arm out, letting the bot fall to the ground. However, it grabbed his ankle and dragged itself to him. Dan simply placed his foot on his head and crushed it. Turning around he asked Ozpin "What wrong? Why did you stop?" "We need to keep some for the other students." Dan looked around and realized he gathered quite an audience. He didn't look at anyone, walking through them and to his dorm, completely ignoring his teammates.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he use his powers?" asked Ruby "He is literally the image of a man who has hidden to survive. Just like Faunuses, humans will not accept him. They even called him the devil once." "How do you know?" asked Yang "He told me."

With Dan (7:30 AM)

After taking a shower and getting dressed into his new uniform, Dan took a look in the mirror. _"One thing."_ said Shadow _"Huh." "I ask one thing of you and you do the complete opposite." _Dan didn't answer _"You know what?! I'm done helping you!" "Just like middle school. I lose all my friends." "Hey... I was kidding. Besides... We met in middle school." "Yeah...We did."_ Dan turned the link off and began to think _"We...Did." _Dan pulled out a black beanie from his watch. He put it on and looked once again in the mirror. It covered his hair and hanged a bit in the back. "Not this time." he said before exiting the room and started heading to the lunch hall.

Lunch Hall (7:45 AM)

Dan sat next to his teammates, not daring to even look at them. "Dan, are we going to-" started Blake "No!" "But-" tried Ruby "J-J-Just leave me alone."

"H-H-Hey I don't want any trouble." Jaune said to a large boy covered in armor. "Trouble? You cover me in food and you don't want trouble." The boy replied pulling back his fist. Then a bowl of cereal hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Dan with his arm outstretched. Dan then returned to his food.

The orange-haired boy stomped to Dan and said "Hey kid you think that's funny?" "Hilarious." Dan said emotionlessly _"Dan!" "What!?" _"Oh yeah?" This guy was really starting to get on Dan's nerves. He clenched his fist and was ready to punch the redhead. _"Dan, please, for once in your life. Listen to me."_ Dan sighed and continued eating. "You know what I think is funny? Your hat!" he said as he pulled it off Dan's head revealing his messy brown hair. _"Aw shit!" _yelled Shadow, the next thing everyone knew, the orange-headed boy was sent flying through the roof by Dan. He picked up his beanie, put it back on and continued eating.

Later in Class (8:00 AM)

The students sat in benches above and around a fighting ring, awaiting their teacher. As soon as the clock hit 8, Glynda entered the room. "Alright class, since this is our first lesson I would like to see what you all can do. Who's first?" At that moment, the orange-headed boy fell through the roof and crash onto his seat. " Mr. Winchester, step forward." "You know my name?" he asked "Of course, you're Cardin Winchester. I know all of your names and backgrounds. It makes it easier to deal with you." She then proceeded to look around the room, when she saw Dan doodling. "Mr. Wolf, you'll be fighting Mr. Winchester." _"What the... Since when do they know my last name?"_

Dan was now facing Cardin, who pulled out a large black mace and awaited the signal. "FIGHT!" Cardin immediately tried to smash Dan with all his might. However, his attacks were slow, so Dan dodged them with ease. "STOP MOVING AND FIGHT!" yelled Cardin in anger. Dan stopped and caught the mace with one hand. Cardin's jaw hit the floor. "Fine, ya little sissy." Dan said, he outstretched his hand and summoned a giant black and gold hammer that had "THE NUKE WANG" (AN: Review if you get the reference) written on the handle. Dan swung it and sent Cardin flying into the wall, causing it to crack.

"This is going to be interesting." said Yang

End Chapter

AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to save some for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please review.


End file.
